¿Que pasó ayer!
by ReScUe-CoLuPtOr
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto viven juntos por lo cual deciden hacer una fiesta donde al parecer todo se salio de control...sasuke despierta a la mañana siguiente totalmente desnudo y...quien esta a su lado no es su pareja, no recuerda nada y sencillamente no sabe que hacer...solo tiene una pregunta en su mente que paso ayer? Two-shot. Advertencia: YAOI sasuxnaru, saixgaara leve


hi! aqui yo con un nuevo fic de humor para que todos puedan sonreir el dia de hoy! es posible que la idea sea triyada pero con ideas asi siempre se puede trabajar muy bien! ahora sigan y diviertanse por favor!

* * *

**Que pasó ayer?**

-mmm…me duele la cabeza….

Los rayos de la mañana que se colaban entre las cortinas de el cuarto de un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y sencillamente hermoso…sasuke uchiha…quien estaba teniendo una pequeña resaca y no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, si, había tenido una pequeña celebración y se había excedido un poco eso se notaba a simple vista ya que la habitación estaba hecha un total desastre, desarreglada y había ropa regada por todas partes y muchos vasos de licor vacios…y ahora que estaba más despierto se dio cuenta de su situación…estaba completamente desnudo sobre una cama totalmente desarreglada y al parecer…había alguien a su lado, era muy obvio lo que había pasado…y sabia que ese alguien no podía ser más que su querido naruto, no por nada llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y no sería la primera vez que terminan así…pero lo que parecía ser un hermoso sueño se convirtió en pesadilla en un instante al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad el que estaba a su lado, lo supo cuando empezó a moverse dejando ver un cuerpo y una cara muy distintas a las de su dobe

- sa…sa….sa…..-tartamudeaba el pobre azabache

-mmm…podrías callarte? Es demasiado temprano –la otra figura se movia en su cama tratando de cubrir sus oídos por las pequeñas palabras de sasuke que parecían gritos

-sai! Qué demonios! –gritaba sasuke a todo pulmón

-sasuke? –dijo el mencionado incorporándose un poco- porque gritas tanto? Que no sabes la hora que es?

-son más de las 12 imbécil!

-tanto duro la fiesta? –se restregaba los ojos- espera…por que estas desnudo? Ahh…te divertiste anoche no es verdad?

-…-esas simples palabras bastaron para que sasuke empezara a sentir arcadas, cubriéndose la boca al instante para no vomitar

-un momento….-analizo la situación por un par de milisegundos- yo…yo que hago aquí? –al incorporarse un poco más la sabana que cubría su cuerpo resbalo un poco, dejando notar que él también se encontraba desnudo- y porque estoy así? Y porque estamos en la misma cama? ….no….debo seguir soñando eso debe ser…

-no es un sueño! O que…puedes ver unicornios y duendes? Es la horrible realidad!

-pero esto no puede ser! No recuerdo nada!

-yo tampoco recuerdo!

-que paso ayer? –gritaron los dos al unísono

-no pudimos haberlo hecho no puede ser! –gritaba sai con desesperación

-te quieres callar? –le cubrió la boca para que no hiciera más ruido- quieres que naruto entre y se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos?

-naruto? A quien le importa él? Si mi amado gaa-chan se da cuenta de esto…!

-te dije que te calles! –lanzándole lo primero que tuvo cerca, una almohada- a mi me importa crees que seguirá conmigo sabiendo lo que hicimos?

-espera…tal vez no es como lo pensamos! Tal vez solo es un tremendo mal entendido! Seguramente solo nos…nos cayo algo en nuestras ropas por eso nos desvestimos y y y…-seguia pensando sai buscando una "explicación" a todo eso- y bebimos tanto que nos quedamos dormidos! Eso es! No hay de qué preocuparnos!

-…..en serio? Me gusta tu optimismo –respondió sarcásticamente sasuke- muy bien genio…si todo lo que dices es verdad entonces….porque…..

-por qué…? Por que qué uchiha!

-me duele el trasero está bien? Me duele y demasiado!

-ahhhh es decir que fuiste tú el pasivo uchiha –decía sai con superioridad, el cual no pudo seguir hablando ya que otra almohada se estampo contra su cara

-deberías estar agradecido de que no encuentro algo mas para arrojarte! –trato de moverse pero un agudo dolor en su parte baja se lo impidió, aunque se trago todas sus quejas- aun crees en toda la teoría que dijiste?

-pero es que no puede ser! Tú y yo? Nunca! Aunque…-mirando de pies a cabeza al uchiha- no estás nada mal sabes? –esta vez lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

-podre no moverme pero aun puedo golpearte copia barata! No es momento para pensar en eso que haremos si alguien se entera?

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta del cuarto…

-sasuke? –era la voz de naruto- ya estas despierto?

-maldición! –dijo sasuke controlando un poco su tono de voz, en esos momentos hubiera deseado no vivir con naruto

-sasuke? –volvió a preguntar el rubio

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, se miraban desesperados pero ninguno había dicho palabra alguna

-me estas preocupando –giraba la perilla como tratando de entrar

-no! Ya estoy despierto! –grito sasuke al ver el momento de desesperación en el que se encontraba

-ahh sasuke ya estas despierto que gusto! Te deje dormir porque creí que estarías mareado por todo lo que paso anoche –nuevamente se escucho a la perilla girar

-no! No entres! –trato de sonar tan tranquilo como podía pero le era muy difícil mientras sai le hacía señas inentendibles y buscaba una solución a todo eso

-pero por qué? También es mi cuarto y lo sabes

-si pero….pero….-tratando de pensar- es que me siento muy mal!

-pero si te sientes muy mal debería entrar, fue por lo de anoche?

Y esa sencilla frase se podía malinterpretar de tantas maneras distintas y los dos chicos dentro del cuarto se sentían cada vez peor…la verdad es que la situación era demasiado bizarra para si quiera poder imaginar que llegaría a pasar, tenían que pensar rápido aunque por lo raro de todo eso les era muy difícil

-no no…estoy bien…descuida solo sentí un pequeño malestar, como…como molestas dobe –trato de usar su tono habitual

-no me digas dobe, teme! –lo cual al parecer había bastado para convencer al ojiazul- por cierto…gaara llamo hace unos momentos

-ga…gaara? –el tono "seguro" que había usado sasuke se esfumo solo con eso

-si, es que al parecer sai no llego a dormir anoche después de la fiesta, si no mal recuerdo tú estabas con el no sabes donde pudo haberse metido?

Y el silencio reinó nuevamente…claro que sabia donde estaba su copia barata si lo tenía a su lado y al parecer habían hecho lo impensable!

-eh…no…no sé nada de él…

-en serio? Qué raro la última vez que lo vi estaba bastante amistoso contigo

-no…no lo he visto…-de nuevo el pobre azabache sentía arcadas

-está bien se lo informare a gaara…no te tardes mucho en salir o volveré entendiste? –sus pasos sonaban en el pasillo…al parecer se había ido

-y ahora que vamos a hacer? –habló nuevamente sai que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio- mi gaa-chan jamás querrá hablarme luego de esto!

-te prefería cuando estabas callado maldita copia!

-deberíamos decírselo a Naru ahora o todo empeorara! –dijo sai tratando de levantarse de la cama

-espera! –lo detuvo sasuke justo a tiempo- primero no quiero que te levantes no me interesa ver tus miserias, segundo…crees que será tan sencillo? Si fuera sencillo ya se me hubiera ocurrido antes! No conoces a naruto no lo va a creer y sé que jamás lo volveré a ver si sabe todo esto…y no te parece que gaara también debe saberlo? Yo se lo diré por ti

-no te atrevas! Si mi querido gaara se aleja de mi será tu culpa y pesara en tu conciencia!

-entonces no te precipites hasta saber que hacer! –suspiro profundamente sasuke queriendo reponerse- lo primero que debemos hacer es…

-sasukeeee! –se oyó un tono meloso muy conocido desde el otro lado de la puerta- te lo advertí! Entrare por ti!

Si naruto entraba ambos chicos estaban perdidos!

-tienes que salir de aquí vete! –grito sasuke pero asegurándose que solo sai lo estuviera escuchando

-y como esperas que salga así? No sé en donde esta mi ropa!

-y a mí que me importa? Si naruto te ve estamos perdidos!

Sai tomo una sabana que estaba cerca y se cubrió como podía, ahora el nuevo dilema era…como irse si la única salida estaba bloqueada y no había lugar en el que pudiera esconderse?

-y como esperas que me vaya? Desapareciendo? Que yo recuerde no soy ningún mago!

-ya se…-sonrió de medio lado el uchiha

-oh no…no estarás pensando en…

-la ventana

-y dijiste la ventana! Por qué tengo que salir por la ventana? Y si me pasa algo?

-es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr ahora sal! –respondió sasuke empujando a sai hacia la ventana

-espera no podemos pensarlo por un minuto?

-no tenemos un minuto!

Y en ese instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**sugerencias reclamos y amenazas de muerte aqui por favor! me interesa su opinion!**


End file.
